Golfing is a popular pastime for many people of all ages. Golfers occasionally use a motorized golf cart to transport their golf equipment while playing golf. Many golf carts include a rear compartment into which a golf bag and clubs can be positioned during the use of a cart. Commonly, the rear compartment is uncovered, even if the cart includes a top section for covering the seating compartment of the cart. Hence, the golf bag and clubs positioned in the rear compartment of the cart are unprotected from weather, elements, or precipitation, such as rainfall. A golfer's grip on his clubs, and his game, can be adversely affected if the grips of his clubs become wet. Thus, it is desirable to protect a golfer's bag and clubs from weather precipitation while the bag and clubs are positioned in the rear compartment of the golf cart.
Golf bag covers may be used to provide protection to a golf bag and golf clubs positioned in a rear compartment of a golf cart. There are several known methods of attaching golf bag covers to golf carts, including screwing them to the support frame, bolting them to the support frame, and screwing them to the roof. These methods of attachment require a modification to the golf cart; i.e., screw holes for the insertion of screws and holes for the acceptance of bolts. Attaching golf bag covers to golf carts according to prior methods, accordingly, resulted in a permanent marring or modification of the golf cart.
Furthermore, it was necessary to use tools to attach conventional golf bag covers to a golf cart. Users were not able to mount and/or remove these golf bag covers without special tooling such as a screwdriver. The use of tools and other devices required an extended length of time to mount and/or remove a golf bag cover.
At least one type of cover attaches to conventional golf carts and provides protection to a golf bag and clubs positioned in a rear compartment of the golf cart. However, a user's access to other accessories in the rear compartment of the golf cart can be hindered by the positioning of the cover with respect to the cart. Thus, there is a need in the art for a golf cart cover that does not interfere with a user's access to the rear compartment of the cart, yet provides a cover for the rear compartment. Moreover, there is a need for a golf cart cover that provides increased range of access to the contents of the rear of the golf cart. Previously, golf cart covers attached to the cart at low positions, such as near the bottom of the rear support members or at the bag support, impeded access to, or precluded storage of, tall or unwieldy contents such as long clubs or coolers.